1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method to routinely clean the air circulation lines of a typical home jetted bathtub.
2. Background of the Prior Art
As the costs of such systems have come down in recent years, home jetted bathtubs and their close cousins, the hot tubs, are a regular fixture in many homes. Such bathtubs, in addition to performing like standard tubs, have a plurality of jet nozzles located along the inside of the tub in spaced apart fashion, and upon activation of a motor, dispense a jet stream through the jet nozzles, which jet stream is a combination of water taken from one or more appropriate intake nozzles within the tub, and air taken from an air intake nozzle located on the tub and above the expected water fill line within the tub. The water and air is circulated via the motor through water and air circulation lines respectively and out through the jet nozzles in a combined stream of water and air. The jet stream so emitted is very soothing and relaxing to the user of the tub.
These tubs, like any product, need to be cleaned, and due to the fact that the jetted bathtub is a water holding product, the cleaning schedule needs to be frequent. The inside of the tub is cleaned in normal fashion. The water circulation lines that move water from the tub""s water intake nozzles and back into the tub through the jet nozzles, via the motor, move a large amount of water during a typical bathing session. The water picks up dirt deposited by the user (after all, one reason for using the tub is to get cleaned) as well as from the atmosphere, and deposits the dirt along with some of the minerals found in the water supply within the water circulation lines. The deposited dirt, coupled with the water that remains in the tub""s water circulation lines, after bathtub use can cause the formation of mold and other bacteria. Therefore, special attention is required in keeping these water circulation lines clean.
The water circulation lines are within the internal subsystem of the bathtub, and therefore, are inaccessible to the homeowner. Accordingly, special devices have been proposed that assist the user of the bathtub in flushing and keeping these water circulation lines clean. Such devices, which range from relatively simple devices to relatively elaborate devices, work with varying degrees of efficiency in keeping the water circulation lines clean between tub uses.
While much attention is given to the cleaning of the water circulation lines within the jetted bathtub, scant little attention is given to the air circulation lines of the tub. The air circulation lines also take in dirt from the atmosphere. As such lines are located within a tub which is full of water (usually hot water which gives off steam), when these lines are active, a large amount of moisture is pulled into these lines. The dirt pulled in from the atmosphere, coupled with the moisture pulled into the air circulation lines, if left unchecked, will also cause the development of mold and other bacteria therein.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a system that cleans the air circulation lines of a jetted bathtub, thereby helping prevent the buildup of dirt as well as the growth of mold, bacteria, and other contaminants within the air circulation lines. Such a system must be of relatively simple design and construction and must be relatively easy to implement, use, and maintain. Such a system must be able to properly clean the air circulation lines in a relatively short amount of time without the need for special tools.
The jetted bathtub air circulation line cleaning method of the present invention addresses the aforementioned needs in the art. Specifically, the jetted bathtub air circulation line cleaning method cleans the air circulation lines of a jetted bathtub, which helps prevent the buildup of dirt and the growth of mold, bacteria, and other contaminants within the air lines. The present invention is of relatively simple design and construction and is relatively easy to implement, use, and maintain and is able to properly clean the air circulation lines in a relatively short amount of time without the need for special tools.
The jetted bathtub air circulation line cleaning method of the present invention is comprised of the steps of filling the tub with water in normal fashion. A conduit, having a first end and a second end, is provided with the first end of the conduit being placed into the air intake nozzle and the second end of the conduit being placed into the water. The motor is activated so that the motor pulls the water from the jetted bathtub, through the conduit, into the air intake nozzle, and into the air circulation lines. The conduit may be made from flexible material. A cleaning solution may be placed directly into the water or a housing can be provided and a cleaning solution placed into the housing. The housing is fluid flow connected to the conduit so that a portion of the cleaning solution is absorbed by the water as the water circulates through the conduit.